


Meet-Cute (Again)

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [140]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius temporarily loses some memories, and to fill in the missing time for his husband, James recreates a few of their dates.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Meet-Cute (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “One where Sirius has a potion accidental and forgets James temporarily. So james recreates important and cute moments of their relationship. Thank you.”

Sirius blinked, looking at the room around him. There was a cauldron with black smoke dissipating above it, and on the table around it, there were potion ingredients. He... didn't remember starting a potion, much less buggering it up so badly that it blew up in his face and wiped some memories, but there was no one else in the room, so who else could it be? 

He glanced down at his hands and saw that the tips of a few fingers were moist, either from the steam of the potion or an ingredient that he'd touched. Either way, it was the last bit of evidence that he needed to be convinced that this was indeed his potion and therefore his accident. 

Someone came hurrying into the room. "Are you okay? I thought you said this was going to be a piece of cake." 

Sirius stared at him for a moment because he _llo_ gorgeous. 

"Sirius?" he asked, coming closer and squatting down in front of him. 

"Don't take this the wrong way, but who are you?" 

"Er, James?" He paused after saying it, but it didn't jog his memory. "Do you not remember me?" 

"No, but I feel like I should?" Sirius had meant to say it as a statement, but his tone lilted up at the end uncertainly. 

James lifted his left hand and wiggled his fingers. Light caught a flash of silver metal on his finger, and Sirius looked down to see a matching one on his own hand. 

"Huh. We got married?" 

"We did," James said, grinning at him. "And I would love to tell you all about it, but we need to make sure you're not hurt. And that this isn't permanent." He stood back up and offered Sirius a hand. 

Sirius thought that maybe he should be suspicious, but his heart wasn't in it. He took James's hand and wasn't surprised when the other man didn't let go once they were both up. 

* * *

A quick check at St. Mungo's later, and they assured Sirius that his memories would return to him in no less than two weeks. A pat on the head--figuratively-- and he was out the door and back home. 

"This is weird," Sirius said, throwing himself face first on the couch. "I can tell that shite's missing, but I can't remember what!" He had to raise his voice to be heard through where his mouth was pressed into the cushion. 

"The Healer said you'll get it back in a couple weeks. Until then, you can mess around. Write, work on your bike, maybe not more potions though." 

"I write?" 

"Yeah. You tell me that you're just messing around, but er if you were actually messing around, you wouldn't spend hours at the desk, telling me that I'm not allowed to look at what you're writing. Ask me about anything else and I'll try to answer it." 

"How long have we been together?" Sirius asked, and James grinned. 

"Since we were thirteen." 

Sirius's eyes went wide. "Oh. Wow. That's... that's a long time." 

"If you ever had any complaints, you never mentioned them to me," James joked. 

"So we're serious. Like, really serious." 

"Did being married not tip you off?" 

"I remember my parents, and they were married but I wouldn't say they were serious about each other." 

James snorted. "Yeah, Walburga and Orion aren't exactly what I would describe as a 'couple in love'." 

"I don't remember them after the summer of fifth year," Sirius said, frowning. "Do I still talk to them?" 

"Nope, and you like it that way. They don't want to talk to you, you don't want to talk to them, and I definitely am not welcome to any room where they exist." 

"Huh," Sirius said, falling into silence for a minute as he thought. "It's weird to know that you were-- _are_ \-- so important to me but I can't remember it. I know that I went to Hogwarts for seven years. I know that I was near the top of the class and that I had fun, but all the details are missing because I spent so much time with you." 

"You'll get it all back," James reassured him, pressing a kiss to his head, but in his mind, a plan was brewing. Sirius was sad about missing all these details, so James was going to recreate some of their moments together. After all, how often did you get the chance to have a first kiss twice? Or a first date? First adult date anyways; he didn't think their Hogsmeade runs in the middle of the night would have the same charm now that they were in their twenties with a house and career plans and everything. 

* * *

Sirius walked into the kitchen, then paused, a bemused expression coming across his face. "Erm, am I interrupting something?" 

James beamed at him. "Nonsense! You're right on time." 

"What is all this?" he asked, slowly stepping further into the room. 

"Red curry. It was the first meal we had in this house together. I made it myself this time, but we had just moved in, so we got takeaway the first time around. C'mon, sit down." 

Sirius sat, peering at the food curiously. "I don't remember ever having curry before." 

"The first time you had it was with me, and I'm pretty sure all times after that was with our parents or-- again-- just me." 

* * *

"Our first kiss?" 

Sirius nodded. 

"Well we were twelve-" 

"I thought you said we got together when we were thirteen," Sirius interrupted. 

"We did, but Remus and Peter had both had their first kisses already, and you said that you felt lame being the oldest one but not having kissed anybody." 

"So we agreed to be each other's first kiss?" 

"More like you were complaining and I wanted you to shut it so I grabbed your face and kissed you." 

Sirius frowned. "That doesn't sound very romantic." 

"It wasn't. At all," James confirmed, but he was smiling like this was a fond memory instead of a strange one. 

"You're weird." 

"And you're not one to talk." 

"I'm not as bad as you." 

"First of all, how would you know?" James said, and the tone was teasing, not cruel. Sirius rolled his eyes, but James continued. "Second of all, even if you weren't as bad, you signed up for this by marrying me. You knew exactly everything that entailed; you don't get to have second thoughts about it now, just because you can't remember agreeing to it the first time around. Besides, it's not like that dreadful first kiss was the start of our relationship, but it _was_ the first time we kissed and that's what you asked about." 

"Tell me about our first romantic kiss, then." 

"So needy," James said, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Well..." 

* * *

Sirius grinned, taking the bouquet from James. 

"You remember this one?" 

"I remember you getting me red roses exactly once. When you proposed," Sirius said, looking up from where he was smelling the petals. "Is that the one I'm supposed to be remembering?" 

"Yep." James leaned over the flowers and Sirius met his mouth in a soft kiss. 

"You're so ridiculous," Sirius muttered. "Most people would have waited for me to remember everything on my own." 

"Where's the fun in that?" 

"You say that like your first proposal went so well." 

"It's hardly my fault that a bee decided to hide in the bouquet the first time. If it helps, I checked these first." 

"I would certainly hope so," Sirius said with a smirk. 

"And you know, since you said yes the first time, how bad could the proposal really have been?" 

Sirius laughed, putting the flowers on the table and throwing his arms around James. "Good point." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
